Outta My Head
by enchanted-nova
Summary: No matter what he tries to do, Naruto can't shake her off. She is everywhere, whether he is alone or in a crowd, she always seems to find him and he just can't get her out of his head. ONE-SHOT


**Outta My Head**

He sighed deeply, his hand resting on the wheel of his car. Licking his lips, he looked up and saw her standing their in his driveway with a smile on her face. Her candy pink lips in that late fall evening, the sun making her porcelain skin look so beautiful. She had her hands on her curvy hips and laughed a bit. It was such a beautiful laugh, he never thought he would miss it so much. Looking down, Naruto gripped the wheel of his car tightly and cursed under his breath. When he looked back up she was go almost as though she was never there. Shaking his head, Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose and sank back into the seat of his car.

He ran his fingers through his blond locks and pulled the keys from the ignition. Undoing his seatbelt, Naruto opened up the car door and climbed out. When his shoes touched the pavement he shut the door and leaned against his car. His blue eyes stared down the street of _their_ neighborhood. As he continued to stare he saw someone running, but the light of the evening sun was shining in his eyes. Lifting his hand to block out the light he felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her again.

Black form fitting track pants, neon pink tennis shoes, and a matching pink blazer with her hair up in a feathered bun. A smile came onto his lips, but as the person got closer he frowned. It wasn't her, it was another woman who lived a few houses down. Licking his lips, Naruto pushed away from the car and started walking into _their_ house.

When he walked in, he dropped his keys into the glass bowl on the rectangular table by the door. He did everything he could to get her out of his head, but she was just too hard to forget. Her pictures were off the walls, her clothes gone from the drawers, the smell of her perfume free from his car, but it wasn't enough. As he walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, Naruto heard her laugh and turned around.

_"We should do that again," she said as she walked through the door. She was in that little black dress with her high heels on. Her lips were painted red and her green eyes framed by thick curly lashes. "Don't you think, Naruto?" she asked, looking at him with a bright smile on her face._

Naruto closed his eyes and when he reopened them she was gone. Swallowing hard, Naruto let out a breath and made his way to the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen, he walked over to the refrigerator and pulled the door open.

_"Naruto you can't keep eating take out, it's not healthy for you," she chided._

He looked up and there she was sitting on the kitchen island. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto looked back into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He unscrewed the cap and took a nice long swig. Alcohol didn't make him forget her smile, her laugh, her presence. Going out to bars didn't make her go away either, she was just always there in his head. Closing the door of the fridge, Naruto walked back towards the living room.

_"No, stop I have to get to work!"_ _she laughed._

Naruto saw her and him on the couch. He was pinning her down, tickling her sides, and kissing her all over. Looking down at the wooden floor, Naruto shook his head and looked back up. They weren't there anymore, it was just an empty living room. Biting his lip, Naruto decided to go take a walk. Maybe then she would get out of his head, but he really doubted it.

He found himself standing out on the porch and there she was again smiling as she was watering the flowerbeds. Shaking it off, Naruto walked down the steps ignoring the bubblegum haired girl. It seemed he was no better off even with all her things gone, she was there every time. Shoving his hands into his jacket, Naruto walked down the sidewalk at a steady pace. He would go through the park and across the bridge to the market they used to walk through every weekend.

Sitting on a bench there she was. He stopped in his tracks and she looked up at him and smiled warmly. Naruto let out a breath and started moving closer to her, but when he blinked again it wasn't her. The woman at the bench gave him a quizzical look and he apologized as he continued on his way. It was like she had a map of his memory and was going to every place. No matter how hard he tried to forget she just wouldn't stay away. Haunting his every move like a ghost whispering in his ear.

It never mattered where he was. He could be alone and she would find him or he could be a crowd and there she would be. All he wanted was to be able to close his eyes and not see her smiling face. She had been gone for five months now, but it felt like it was only yesterday. Sighing heavily, Naruto found himself standing outside of the market grounds. People were walking around and as he stood there he saw her again.

She was coming towards him her long legs moving one step at a time. Her hair bounced on her shoulders and right when she was in front of him, she moved around him. Naruto furrowed his brows and turned to see her go, but noticed it was the pink haired girl he loved it was just some other girl. Shaking his head, Naruto continued walking down the sidewalk looking at the many vendors selling their freshly grown produce and home made trinkets. Whenever they came here together she would stop at every shop and admire everything.

_"Naruto," she whispered._

He stopped and looked at a coffee shop. Leaning forward to see past a glare, Naruto thought he saw her once again. Walking to the door he pulled it open and walked in quickly, but stopped when he saw it wasn't her. Turning around, Naruto went back out of the coffee shop and continued on down the sidewalk.

He passed all their local hang outs and saw flashes of the two of them together. The would be holding hands, kissing, laughing, smiling, they would just be happy. Now all he knew was emptiness. Naruto stopped at a stone archway and looked at the well manicured lawn of the cemetery. He let out a breath and crossed through that threshold, heading in.

_"Naruto."_

"Sakura," he said softly as he made his way over to a cherry blossom tree.

Under the shade of the tree blossom tree was a single gravestone. Naruto knelt down in front of the gravestone and moved his hand over the small granite stone. His blue eyes read the boldface text printed onto the stone.

**Sakura Haruno**

**Beloved daughter and friend**

He put his hand on the top of the stone and let his head fall between his shoulders. His tears began to fall and a soft sob escaped his lips. When he looked up, he sucked in a breath and stared at her. She was there before him in a snow white dress with her hand on top of his. He stood up and she moved her hands towards his face, wiping away his tears. Closing her pretty green eyes, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

When he opened his eyes she was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Just a one-shot I wrote after listening to the song Outta My Head by Craig Campbell, sadder than what I usually write hope you liked it though.


End file.
